


Nocturnal Confession

by Blamest_gleek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamest_gleek/pseuds/Blamest_gleek
Summary: Sam and Blaine are Best friend. Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends. A night, Blaine goes to Sam's house and thinks that Kurt is cheating on him. That's the beggining of a long story.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a rough day for Blaine. Kurt was his boyfriend since a little more than 1 year. He thought that everything was fine between them even if it was not the most passionate relationship. But, since some time he had doubts about Kurt’s faithfulness.  
It was almost midnight, it was raining and all was dark in the street. He was in front of Sam’s house, his best friend for who he expressed feelings he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it. Now, he was crying and came to knock at Sam’s door. 

Sam answered without opening the door, it was unusual to have someone knocking at your door at this time. “Who’s here ?” 

Blaine still crying, replied “Sam… It’s Blaine… Open please !” 

Sam quickly opened the door, he let Blaine come in. He was surprised to see him at this time. “You seem to not feel well, you’re alright, dude ?”

Blaine sobbed, and looked at Sam with red eyes full of tears “No, I’m not alright at all.” 

Sam worryingly replied “Then tell me what’s happening ?”

Blaine sat on the couch in the living room, and looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. “Sam, take a sit, I need to talk. I had a very hard day. Sam… I feel it, I know it, I even followed him, I am sure he’s cheating on me” He told him almost breathlessly. 

Sam put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders so he would calm him, he looked into his best friend’s eyes and truly exclaimed “Stop Blaine ! Kurt loves you. He even told me ‘Blaine is the man of my life, I couldn’t live without him, I could die for him’ , he is a good boyfriend I can assure you, he’s not cheating on you”, and smiled, he wanted to make Blaine smile, but he didn’t succeed.

Blaine stood up and went to look at the window, “But you know nothing, It’s been two months I feel his presence, he text him every time, I checked on his email. My boyfriend is having it off with another boy, Sam” 

“Do you have any proof ?” He said with doubts, he didn’t want to upset Blaine more though.

“He’s named Sebastian, he’s a student from the Dalton academy, I saw them today.” He said very quickly. Sam tried to react but Blaine didn’t let him the time to as he added “I’m not done because I’m sure they are doing it right now, I even think I have the address of the motel” 

“I am sorry, B. But you need to relax. Are you sure it’s not a misunderstanding ?” Sam asked coming to Blaine and trying to take him in an embrace.  
But Blaine didn’t let him, he pushed him away and asked him “Do you even believe me ? Do you trust me ?”

“Of course I trust you, Blaine. It’s just that I thought he was a good man for you, I really thought he was in love with you.” Sam explained, and Blaine went to hug him. He cried in Sam’s neck when Sam told him “You said you had the motel’s address ? Then I’m the driver and we take your car”. 

The hug broke and Blaine looked into Sam’s eyes with all the feelings he had for him and simply told him “Thank you.”


	2. A revelation

They entered into the car, Sam started to drive as Blaine started to cry, his head placed on the window. He said still crying “I can’t believe he did that to me, how could he ?” 

Sam, who was still driving, tried to reply to him “Blaine calm down, we’ll see with him. If he really did that it means he doesn’t deserve you”, he saw it wasn’t really effective, so put one of his hands on Blaine’s shoulder. It wasn’t really better, so Sam naturally took Blaine’s hand and entwined their fingers together. It wasn’t even awkward, and Blaine simmered down. They kept holding hands until they arrived at the said motel. 

Sam got out of the car and waited for Blaine. “Blaine ?” 

“I am scared, Sam” he said while looking on the floor. 

Sam looked at him “it’s fine to be scared, your boyfriend may be cheating on you.” He handed his hand, Blaine took it and finally got out of his car.

They entered the motel and immediately went to the reception, they told them the number of the room. They were in front of the room. Blaine took a deep breath and knocked. 

They heard a voice “I’m coming !”, It was Kurt’s. “Blai-“

Blaine cut him off by yelling “What the hell are you doing here ? I thought you were at you dad’s, I always was right to you, I lived for you.” He cried when Sebastian got out of the bathroom “And you.. you dare to cheat on me with this guy !” 

Sebastian looked at Kurt with a lack of understanding “What’s happening here, babe ? Who are this guys ?” 

Sam was extremely angry, he snapped “This guy” he pointed at Blaine “was his fucking Boyfriend”, and pushed him. How could someone cheat on Blaine ? 

Blaine took Sam’s hand and pulled him towards him, while Kurt shouted “Sam! Stop !” 

“Aren’t you ashamed of yourself ! Look at you, you want to be the greatest star but you just broke my best friend… “ He almost cried and added “Blaine, we’re out of here !” and they left. 

They were out of the motel, it was late and it was still raining. Blaine put his hands on his face and started to cry. Sam immediately removed his hands on his face, put his own hand on Blaine’s cheeks “Shhh, Please Blaine, I really hate when you cry” Blaine sobbed and looked into Sam’s eyes, Sam kept talking “that’s the moment where you’ll have to stay strong. It will be okay, we will be okay” 

“I can’t, Sam” he said while pushing him away. “You can’t understand, you can’t say that we will be okay. Your boyfriend isn’t cheating on you.” He yelled at him. 

He yelled back “Seriously Blaine ? I can’t understand ? Quinn cheated on me, I was too white for Mercedes, and I wasn’t good enough for Brittany. So I exactly know what you’re living right now.” And cried running away. 

Blaine, crying, tried to stop him “Sam, I need you” 

Sam looked at him with his eyes full of tears “Don’t !”. And he ran way, leaving Blaine all alone with his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this are short chapters, but I prefer it like this :D Also you can see this story on my instagram @Blamest_gleek !


	3. A reconciliation ?

Blaine came back to his house, he had texted Sam several times but didn’t get any answer. He was a big mess, he was tired, he had one of the worst day of his whole life. He tried to sleep, but he was overthinking about Kurt in the first place, will they make things up ? Did he even want that ? In the second place, Sam was in his mind, why did he acted like a jerk ? Could he keep denying his feelings ? Should he tell him ? Will Sam forgive him ? He finally fell asleep, his mind full of thoughts. 

When he woke, he immediately checked his phone, he had two missed calls and a message from Kurt, he wanted to meet Blaine to talk about the situation. Blaine still felt bad though, Sam didn’t answer his texts. However he replied to Kurt that they could talk today, even right now if he was available, but in a neutral place, like a park. Kurt agreed. 

Blaine prepared himself to go, he still checked his phone to see if Sam had responded him, but not yet. He got out of his house and went to the said park. 

He arrived at the park and sat on a bench, waiting for Kurt. He looked around and saw all this people who seemed happy and was disgusted by them, he couldn’t stand this people. 

In turn, Kurt arrived, sat on the bench and instantly said “I don’t want to fight with you, it’s worthless, I want to talk like adults would do.”

Blaine looked at him and nodded. 

Kurt started “I know that what I did wasn’t right at all, I’m sorry for it, but I wasn’t the only one who messed up with this relationship” , he was still very calm, it was like he wasn’t feeling anything.

Blaine was now a little angry, it was entirely Kurt’s fault, not his at all. “Why did you do that ? You could have simply broke up with me ? And I don’t remember doing wrong things in this relationship, I never cheated on you !” 

Kurt smirked, “Blaine you never cheated on me, physically. Why did I cheat on you ? Because I needed to be loved, that’s what Sebastian did, unlike you. But you, you were and are still all eyes for Sam, and it lasts since your senior year” 

Blaine was surprised to see Kurt knowing about this “Sam and I are just friends, he is straight, and I don’t even have feelings for him. You cheated on me, I never did, that’s all, it’s your entirely fault. We’re done anyway, you can go with Sebastian, and I can go with no one, and everyone will be happy” 

Kurt was hurt, he asked “So I was just a substitute guy ? The one you thought could make you less in love with Sam ?” 

Blaine didn’t know how to feel, he figured out that he was hurting Kurt too “No Kurt, I really cared about you.” He looked at the floor, and finally confessed “But you’re right, I wanted to feel better, I wanted to be with someone who could love me back. I’m really sorry I shouldn’t have dated you, I am in love with Sam, and I can’t help it…”, at the end of this sentence he started to cry, realizing he lost the person he loved the most on this earth “…but, I lost him too” he finally said sobbing. 

Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder “You know Blaine, if there’s something that I know, it’s that Sam feels something very strong for you, Have you seen how he was angry last night ? He wasn’t angry because I was cheating on you but because it was hurting you.” Kurt smiled and added “I’m not even mad at you, I feel like we’re finally living our own life”

“Thank you, Kurt, for being a really good friend. I hope we’ll stay friends” he said smiling again. 

“We will, I think we need some time though, we have to find ourselves again.” He replied smiling, and stood up. 

Blaine stood up as well, and said awkwardly “here we are” and hugged Kurt. The hug broke and Kurt left. After seeing Kurt, Blaine was really feeling better, even if he still had Sam in his head, he was better. 

He was almost at home, Blaine checked his phone again, still no answer. He wanted to tell Sam everything, he wanted to tell him that he was in love with him but that nothing would change, he was able to move on, and forget them. He dreamed to tell him all of those things, but it was now impossible. 

Maybe it wasn’t actually. Blaine smiled but was scared at the same time, since in front of his door was the man he loved, Sam was here.


	4. Admit it !

Sam was sitting in front of Blaine’s door, on his phone. It was like he was waiting for him. Blaine didn’t waste any time and immediately greeted him shyly “Hi Sam !”

Sam smiled, and looked at him, but Blaine instantly kept talking very quickly “I’m so sorry for all I said to you yesterday, it was rude, and I was just hurting, I didn’t even mean it” 

“Blaine, it’s ok, I totally understand you. You were being cheating on, and you were hurting, you lost Kurt. Plus I left you during one of the worst moment of your life. It shows how much a good best friend I am.” He replied looking at the floor. 

Blaine looked at him “You’re the best friend I have, Sam.” 

Sam looked at him, and wanted to be kind, he was feeling like he had been a bad friend lately. “You know what dude ? You and Kurt will make it through, your love is too strong-“

Blaine cut him off saying “Actually, our love isn’t that strong, since we broke up.” Sam looked surprised. And Blaine continued “Kurt thinks you have something for me, more than friendly feelings I mean” he looked at him questioningly with his red cheeks.

Sam was surprised to hear it, and immediately took his phone “I’m calling him, he broke up with you because of me. Plus he thinks wrong…” he dialed Kurt’s number, he was really upset and felt like Kurt was saying rumors about him.

“What are you doing ? Don’t call him ! I just broke up with him.” Blaine exclaimed and saw Sam really calling him he added “You’re not serious ?” and tried to took Sam’s phone. 

Sam stopped by himself the call and asked “So what Blaine ? You want me to be in love with you ? You want me to let Kurt spreading things like that ? Maybe it will make it looks more real for you ?” 

“What are you talking about, Sam ?” Blaine asked sadly, he would almost cry. Because at first he wanted to tell Sam about how he felt, but after seeing his reaction, he was not sure anymore. 

“Blaine, I’m not gay. And you’re actually trying to use Kurt to make it believable for you or something” Sam said while looking at him. 

“Maybe you are not gay but you can’t say that you don’t feel something for me, I mean more than a friendship.” He yelled at him. He was hurt that Sam didn’t admit that they shared something special. 

“I never let you get your hopes up !” He yelled back, defending himself. 

“Sure you did, you held my hands several times, you hugged me not like friends do and you were angry when Kurt cheated on me, and not because it was wrong but because it hurt me.” He thought and added quietly “At least that’s how Kurt felt…” 

“Exactly ! That’s only your point of view, your feelings are making things up !” he tried to explain, but he knew himself that Blaine wasn’t very wrong.

“Ok Sam, you know what ? If you admit, right now, that you don’t have any feelings for me, I’ll leave you alone…” he tried to show him how much it was important. Sam’s answer would say the future of their friendship. 

“I don’t…I’m sorry…” Sam confessed. Maybe it was a lie but he couldn’t help it, he wasn’t ready and Blaine was pressuring him. 

Blaine was definitely torn. Because of Kurt he had thought all of this was possible, that maybe Sam could love him back. He looked at his door and softly told Sam “You should leave”. Hearing the step of Sam going further, he started to feel his tears growing in his eyes. It was done. Everything was done.


	5. A wedding ?

It has been a week that Blaine and Sam didn’t talk to each other, no message, no call. Blaine stayed at his home the whole week, he barely slept, ate, he was really sad, he really thought Sam wouldn’t be like this. He checked is mail, like every day, but this day he received an invitation. He was invited to Brittany and Santana’s weeding. At first he was happy, but then remembered that love sucks ! Plus, Sam would be here, so he decided that he wasn’t going to go there. He put the invitations on the kitchen counter, and went to take his shower.

After being showered, he thought that it wasn’t right to not go there without letting Santana and Brittany know, they were his friends so they deserved that. He took his phone and dialed Brittany’s number. 

“Hi Blaine Warbler !” she greeted him happily “Did you receive the weeding’s invitations ?” 

“Yes, I got it this morning, but I have something to tell you…” he said worryingly, he didn’t want to seem like a bad friend. 

“Yeah I was going to call you about that !” she replied. Blaine was surprised that she wasn’t upset at all, not even a little. 

“Really ? I’m so relieved you can’t even know how much I was stressed about that !” 

“Seriously ? I learned from my mistake, you know, and I won’t do that to you again Blaine, I promise I now accept you like you are” She said honestly. 

Now Blaine was lost again, they were definitely not talking about the same thing, so he asked with no clues “Um.. Britt, what are you talking about ?” 

“About forbidding you to wear hair gel ! You can wear it at the wedding, even if we prefer you without.” She replied smiling, but then thought “Wait! If you did think that I wasn’t talking about that, what were YOU talking about ?” she asked questioningly.

“I wanted to tell you that I wasn’t going to your weeding, I’m sorry.” He answered sadly, he didn’t want to hurt them. 

“What ? Why ? Aren’t you available on this date ?” she asked worryingly. 

“No, it’s just I don’t want to go there dateless, you know ? since Kurt and I broke up.” He tried to explain to Brittany , but it wasn’t enough for her. 

“I mean I would have loved to go with you but since it’s my weeding I can’t be your date. Why don’t you ask Sam ? He is your best friend after all.” Brittany commented, the words she used hurt Blaine. Actually he wasn’t his Best friend anymore, he wasn’t even a friend. 

“We are not talking to each other actually, and to be honest I don’t really want to see him.” He was honest here, it would hurt him so much to see him. Plus, knowing Sam, he would bring a new girl… 

“Blaine, you are coming. There are no other possibilities. Yes, Sam will come, but you’re coming too. And both of you will make peace and just talk to each other again. I don’t even know why you aren’t talking, tell me.” She almost ordered him. 

Blaine told her everything, his feelings, how he thought Sam felt about him. It was so good to finally talk to someone again. Brittany wasn’t surprised at all, she even added “Blaine you know Sam feel something for you, he just needs to figure it out, he needs to admit it. Don’t worry it will happen. Now, you will come to my weeding. You owe me that !” 

Blaine sighed and finally accepted. She expressed her happiness and ended the call. 

Blaine was going to go to this weeding, now he had to prepare himself mentally to go. Also he had to find a date, but who could he bring there ? 

\--*-- 

A week later, Blaine still didn’t have a date, he absolutely needed one. He searched in coffee shops, in the mall, but no one was really … Sam. So he finally decided that any boy would be good. He scrolled into his phone’s contact, and his finger fell on Brittany, ‘duh, isn’t it fate ?”

He scrolled again, this time his finger pointed at Dave Karofsky. He knew they didn’t talked much, but now he was kind, so why not ? 

He called him, and was surprised to hear Dave’s voice, he thought he wouldn’t answer. “Hi Dave” 

“Blaine Anderson ? Why are you calling me ?” He replied, he was confused. 

“I just wanted to know how you are doing ?” He kind of lied, of course he wanted to know if he was fine, but he mainly wanted to have a date so that he wouldn’t be alone in front of Sam. 

“Oh, I have to tell you that I’m surprised, but I’m fine thank you. So how are you ?” he asked, wanting to be kind too. 

“Actually I’m fine, thanks. Also I wanted to ask you something, would you go at Brittany and Santana’s weeding with me ? I know that’s pretty unexpected, you have the rights to say no.” He didn’t want to pressure him, of course he wanted him to say yes, but he wouldn’t be mad at him otherwise. 

“Hmm, I’m not invited..” he said awkwardly.

“Yeah but you would be my date” he interrupted him. 

“Ah, but as friends ?” Dave asked, he really liked Blaine, so if he asked him as more than a friend he wouldn’t complain. 

“Oh” Blaine finally understood that he would maybe get Dave’s hopes up, just like Sam did, so he made a decision “Oh I’m sorry Dave, I didn’t mean to ask you that as more than friend, I’m sorry I made you believe I could love you, I really am sorry.” 

“Blaine ! Don’t worry ! I just wanted to know, now I know where we stand, and I won’t get my hopes up.” 

“So we go as friends ?” He smiled at his phone. 

“Yeah ! Thanks for asking me by the way” he replied and they said their goodbyes, and ended the call. 

\--*-- 

It was the day of the weeding. Sam and Blaine still didn’t talk at all. Blaine was really nervous. When Dave came to pick him up, he hesitated to go, but he got in. 

They arrived at the town hall, a little late but not that late. The ceremony just started when they entered, so they placed themselves at the back of the room. Blaine didn’t even see Sam during this ceremony, ‘Didn’t he come ? Didn’t he want to see him?’ He asked himself, it was hard to admit it, but Blaine wanted to see Sam, he needed to see him. 

The ceremony was done. They got outside and all the guests applauded them. When the applause were done, Blaine finally saw Sam who smiled at him, so he smiled back. That was so relieving to see that they were not really mad at each other. 

But when he saw this girl, with who Sam was holding hands, he got angry, and said to himself ‘hands off of my man, Berry’


	6. The Wedding

Blaine was definitely lost, he really thought Sam loved him. He was extremely angry, and jealous, he started to go to see Sam and Rachel, but a hand stopped him, it was Dave’s. “You know you won’t have Sam if you do this, just chill, they’re probably not even together, they’re just holding hands.” He looked at their own hands and said smiling “See ! We are holding hands too” They had talked a lot about Sam, Blaine had to be honest with Dave, so he told him everything. 

Blaine looked at him, quiet, and squeezed his hand. 

They were now going to the community center, for the party. 

Blaine went to see the seating arrangements. Of course Brittany did it, it was very colorful, with their names wrote with colored pencils. Of course, she misspelled Dave’s name. And of course, she put him at the same table as Sam. Blaine warned her two days ago, he didn’t want to be at the same table. Dave commented “She wrote my name ‘Deyve’ ?” 

“Is that the only thing that is bothering you ?” he asked sarcastically. 

He nodded. 

“We are at the Sam’s table !” he whispered violently. 

“And ? You will be able to talk to him, I don’t see what’s the problem.” He replied innocently, he thought that it was what Blaine wanted.

Blaine sighed and let Dave alone at their table to go to see Brittany. She was with Santana so he came and kissed them telling “Congrats ! I’m proud of you ! ” with a big smile that quickly disappeared when he looked at Brittany and asked “Can I talk to you for a second ?” 

Santana interrupted him and immediately said “I’m the one who did the seating arrangements, Britt just wrote the names. Yes, you are sitting next to Trouty, but it’s because I am tired of all your drama. You love each other, why don’t you just date ?” After saying this she took Brittany’s hand and left him to go to dance. 

Brittany and Santana started to dance, and some moment after people started to join them. 

Blaine got very jealous when he saw Sam and Rachel entering the dance floor. They were slow dancing. Blaine got an idea and came back at their table to see Dave. “Let’s go we’re going to dance !” He exclaimed and took Dave’s hand and carried him to the dance floor. He put Dave’s hands on his hips, and put his own hands around Dave’s neck. And they started to slow dance as well. Blaine enjoyed the moment, even if it wasn’t with the man he wanted. 

Sam on the other hand, saw them, and started to get uncomfortable. He interrupted the dance and said to Rachel “I just need some air” 

Blaine saw it and felt bad, he didn’t want to hurt him. But he wasn’t going to see him either, he was going to wait.

Sam went outside and just calmed down, he knew he was jealous. But not because he was in love with Blaine but because Blaine was just his best friend and he missed him.

He came back into the room, and went to see Rachel who told him “Do you feel better ? We are going to eat maybe it will help you” 

“Yeah I feel good, thanks. Let’s go” He said smiling.

They sat at the table. Then Sam wondered “Who’s sitting with us ?” and looked at the labels. ‘Shit!’ he told himself. Blaine and Dave. 

Thinking of them, they appeared, and Blaine immediately whispered to Dave “You make the conversation” 

Dave nodded, and greeted them “Hi guys !”

Blaine and Dave sat, Rachel replied “Hi ! How are you ? it’s been a while !”

Dave answered and they were talking together, just together. Blaine and Sam were silent, it was very awkward. Blaine looked at him sometimes, he couldn’t help it, Sam just did the same. 

Rachel seeing that, just commented “You’re very quiet guys, it’s like you don’t even know each other, yet you’re best friends” she giggled. 

Blaine kept staying silent, same for Sam. Blaine wanted Sam to be the one to make the first move. So he took Dave’s hand and entwined their fingers together. Dave looked at him surprised but still talked to Rachel. 

Sam finally talked to him, he whispered to Blaine “Is he your boyfriend now ?”

Blaine looked at him and asked “Is that your business ?”

“Blaine !” he exclaimed. 

“Maybe he is” he teased him. 

“But I thought you loved me” he said sadly. 

“Does it really matter ? I mean, I told you I love you but you just didn’t care” He didn’t even notice he used the present. 

“Please can we go outside to talk ?” He asked desperately. 

Blaine hesitated, he knew Sam wanted to stay friends, but he missed him so much. He knew he couldn’t be only friends with Sam though. It hurt him so much. So he answered “Yes”


	7. The end

They went outside, Sam started to talk “What are we doing ?”

“We are talking” Blaine simply answered.

“Yeah, but I mean, why are we arguing ?” he asked, lost.

“Because… we can’t be together… I mean I thought you loved me, and to be honest it will be so hard for me to keep being friend with you” he replied sadly, he was being honest though

“Why do you love me ?” He asked desperately, like if no one could love him.

“I love you because you’re you ! You are simple, you are funny, you… are like my everything…and it’s just a feeling in general ...” he said looking at the floor, he was really embarrassed to say it out loud, especially to someone who doesn’t feel the same.

Sam looked at him, he cupped Blaine’s jaw with his hand and kissed him. Blaine was surprised but kissed back it felt so good. Sam was an amazing kisser, but the thing that made the kiss more beautiful was that he loved Sam.

The kiss broke, their lips parted. Sam tried to run away again. But Blaine took his wrist “Are you going to do that each time ? Running away I mean”

“No, I wasn’t running away, I just want to go to the party again” He lied, he was just uncomfortable.

“And what does this kiss mean ?” He asked, he needed some explanations, he had loved to kiss him.

“Nothing !” Sam yelled at him and went to their table where Dave and Rachel were talking.

Blaine stayed outside speechless, he was broken. How could this kiss mean nothing for him ? He had felt all Sam’s feelings during this kiss. His sadness turned into anger. He came back to the table where they were all. He sat and Dave asked if he was okay, to what he answered “Yeah I’m so good ! I want to dance now, with you” he stood up and grabbed Dave by his tie towards the dance floor.

Dave followed him, they were dancing. Blaine started to be very touchy-feely with him. He even took his hands and put them on his butt. That’s when all of it started to go too far.

Sam went to the dance floor and interrupted their dance, he looked at Blaine and asked “What are you doing ?”

Blaine looked at him, but didn’t answer him, instead he decided to go further and French-kissed him. Dave was really surprised but kissed back.

Sam saw red and yelled “Stop !”

Blaine looked at him “That’s just a kiss, it means nothing !” he said sarcastically.

“Blaine please stop !” he said almost crying and took Blaine’s wrist.

Blaine let Dave go. Sam and Blaine went in a quieter place. They looked at each other, quietly, then Blaine finally started talking “Now, admit it.”

“Blaine…That’s hard for me !” He said, he felt like he was being pressured and almost betrayed.

“Admit it or I leave. I can’t take it anymore, I can’t stand it !” He said starting to cry, and added “That’s too much"

Seeing that Blaine was starting to leave he told him “I love you…” There was a silence and then he explained “I was just afraid, all of it is new for me, you know ? When you were dancing with him and when you kissed him, it hurt me and that was the moment when I finally told myself ‘you can’t deny it anymore’, and I just got jealous I know I shouldn’t have reacted like this but I can’t help it, I love you.” He confessed everything he had in his heart, it felt so good.

Blaine started to cry “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pressured you. I love you since our senior year and when I finally believed that you could love me back, it was frustrating to see that you didn’t want to love me …”

“Shhh” Sam said and went to take him in an embrace, he stroked his back while Blaine’s head was resting on Sam’s shoulder. Blaine asked “Are you dating Rachel ?”

“No, I just didn’t want to go to a wedding alone, it’s sad to go alone” He replied still hugging Blaine tightly.

“Can we go dance and continue our conversation there ?” He asked, he felt so much better right now, in Sam’s arms.

Sam nodded and took him by the hand, a slow song started. Sam put his hands on Blaine’s waist and let Blaine put his head on his chest.

“Sam ?” Blaine started “It feels so good with you. Please I don’t want us to argue again.”

“I don’t want it either, but we have to talk. I’m not dating Rachel but are you dating Dave ?” he said unsure.

“Why would I dance with you if I was dating Dave ?” He replied to him, it was obvious for him, but Sam wasn’t that confident.

“So I can kiss you ?” Sam smiled while asking.

They stopped to dance, they looked into each other’s eyes, no words were needed, that was THE moment. Sam leaned in to press his lips against Blaine’s, it was a passionate kiss, all the people around them could feel the passion in there. The kiss broke, they told ‘I love you’ to each other.

“Blaine ? Will you be my boyfriend ? I’ll try to be the best boyfriend ever.”

“You can’t even imagine how much time I’ve waited for you to say this, Yes!”

Everything was fine now. Everything was going to be perfect as they would be together. They could fight anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! I hope you liked it ! Remember that english isn't my mother tongue so there might be mistakes


End file.
